Who I Am
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: As an infant, Lily Potter was left with an American family. Now fourteen years later, she will find out her heritage and make new friends along the way. But what will happen when the Death Eaters are back and out for revenge?
1. Prologue: Left Behind

**A/N: **_I had this all written up and posted but as I was working on the second chapter, I thought it'd be much more interesting for it to be in Lily's POV. So Chapter One - Left Behind, is now the Prologue. Enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Do we _have _to leave her here?" A bushy haired woman asked a red-haired man. The man looked over at the woman then down into her arms, where a sleeping bundle was. He sighed before turning back to the woman. "Harry and Ginny gave us an order, Hermione," the man informed her. "I can't let my best friend and sister down."

The woman identified as Hermione rolled her eyes and snapped, "For heaven's sake, Ron, she's your niece! Can't she stay with us?" Hermione had once been the smart one and even though she still was, she had a heart of gold. That's why Ron had fallen in love with her but right now – right here – this situation was completely different then the ones they had previously faced. There was a child involved.

Ron took the sleeping bundle away from Hermione and smiled down at the child. It was amazing how, at just three months, this child looked so much like Harry and Ginny Potter. "When the time is right, she'll know who her parents are," Ron told Hermione without even looking at her. Hermione let out a huff of breath and crossed her arms angrily. She had wanted to keep Lillian Potter as her own and she knew that Ron wanted to also but it wouldn't be safe.

Right now, in times like this, it wasn't safe for anyone. Voldemort's followers were out for revenge and they would do anything to destroy Harry, even if it meant killing an innocent baby. "Please tell me she won't be placed with someone like the Dursley's," Hermione said as she caught up with Ron who was already half way down the gravel road. Ron abruptly stopped in his place and quickly turned on his heels to face Hermione.

"Actually," Ron began in a bit of a snobbish and know-it-all manner, "She's living with the Taylor's, one of the greatest wizarding families in America. After Lily was born, Harry and I sat down and discussed potential families. Drake and Lorraine were the best candidates. They have three children – two girls and a boy. So don't worry, 'Mione. She'll be more than safe."

"Well, I've never met them before," Hermione said as the duo walked up a gravel driveway. "Does Ginny know them?"

Ron sighed and once he had reached the door, he knocked lightly on it. He hoped that it was loud enough for someone to hear. "Harry has met them once or twice," Ron told Hermione. "They're very good friends with Luna." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron as she waited impatiently

Inside, footsteps could be heard walking down the steps of the house. Ron looked down at Lily and smiled. He'd miss seeing her smiles about and her baby gibberish. At least he had his own daughter to keep his mind off of everything. "Ah, Ronald Weasley!" a slender woman exclaimed as she opened up the door. The woman turned to look at Hermione and smiled. "And you must be Hermione. Come in! Come in! It's cold out there!" Hermione looked angrily at Ron before entering the rather large house. Ron followed her inside.

"And this must be young Lily?" the woman asked as she inquired to the child. Ron nodded and handed Lily over to the woman. Hermione went to oppose but Ron quickly shot her a look, causing Hermione to remain where she was. "I'm Lorraine. Harry told me to be expecting you. Come, dears, we can sit and chat for a bit."

Ron smiled brightly at the hospitality that the woman was showing him and his wife. "Do you think this is wise?" Hermione whispered as she and Ron followed Lorraine into the kitchen. Ron nodded without answering.

Of course it was wise! Harry, the Golden Boy, the boy who fought Voldemort, had complete faith in the Taylor family. "She does look a bit like Harry doesn't she?" Lorraine asked as she sat down after giving Ron and Hermione each a cup of tea.

"Missus –"

"Lorraine, dear," Lorraine corrected Hermione. "No need to be so proper. I'm only five years older than you are."

Ron tried to hold in his laughter as he watched Hermione turn a deep shade of read. "Ron said that he and Harry felt that your family was the best candidate to take care of Lily," Hermione began. "Will you do that? Will you treat her as your own?"

Lorraine smiled gently as she switched Lily to her other arm. "Of course, dear," Lorraine replied. "I already talked to Harry and his wife. They said they were in… Australia I believe."

"I don't know if they told you," Hermione kept on, "But they were hoping that you wouldn't send her off to Hogwarts when she turns eleven."

Hermione's words seemed to shock both Ron and Lorraine. "Hermione –" Ron began but he was silenced when Hermione held up her hand in his face.

"Harry feels that it'd be better if you and your husband would teach her until she's fourteen and then send her there. She'd be in her fourth year then and she'd be able to defend herself if something awful happens," Hermione explained. "Since I am the Headmistress you don't have to worry about complications at all."

Lorraine nodded and looked down at the sleeping Potter child. A Potter not attending Hogwarts right away? It was completely ludicrous but Lorraine knew that she had to follow by Harry and Ginny's wishes. "And your children," Lorraine began. "They'll be attending Hogwarts when they turn eleven?"

Ron went to answer but he was once again silenced by Hermione. As Hermione spoke, Ron sat with his arms crossed, grumbling. "Our daughter, Eliza, will definitely be willing to help Lily out when she begins. It won't be a problem."

"And I suppose she'll have to take the last name of Taylor?"

"Only until she goes to Hogwarts. I suggest that within a few days of her departure you tell her. This way there will be no attacks on her life."

Lorraine nodded and pulled the blanket tighter around the shivering three month old. "We'll be checking in on her from time to time," Ron said as he and Hermione both stood and began to head towards the door. "Of course we won't be making our presence known except to you and your husband." Lorraine nodded in understanding as she followed Ron and Hermione to the door. "Goodbye, Lorraine and thank you for doing this."

"It's not a problem, dears," Lorraine said as the duo left. Lorraine sighed and looked down at Lily as the child yawned. "Well now, Lillian Minerva Taylor, let's get you to bed."


	2. Chapter One: Finding Out

**A/N:**_Hey everyone who bothered to read this fanfic. Also, I decided to make this in mainly Lily's POV. So I have changed Chapter One to the Prologue. This was also a rather fun chapter to write although I don't think I like the last few lines. Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Fourteen Years Later**

"Ugh! Go away!" I groaned into my pillow as Lorraine called out for me once more. I wonder how long she had been calling for me. Probably an hour or more. To this day I still don't understand why she didn't just open my door with _Alohomora,_ a spell that unlocks locks. Her yelling was enough to make anything want to runaway.

"Lily!" Lorraine called once more. "Are you awake?"

I rolled my eyes as I pushed myself up in bed. Clothes were scattered all over the floor of my room. "Must clean that up before we leave," I murmured to myself. If I didn't, I was sure Lorraine and Drake would pitch a fit. I just wasn't sure who would start yelling first.

Leaning over the side of my bed, I reached over for my wand. It was a Phoenix Tail Feather. I received it when I was five and Lorraine said it was one of the most powerful wands out there. She claimed that I deserved it for who I was. What that meant I don't know. "_Accio_," I said and with a flick of my wrist, I waved my wand towards my jeans that covered the chair in the corner. I smiled brightly as they floated over to me.

Magic was so much fun.

"Lillian Minerva!" That was Lorraine's husband, Drake. It was only a few minutes before they sent the youngest children in to jump on my bed.

With a sigh, I stood and slid my pants on then picked up a T-shirt from my closet. I can already hear the footsteps of two six-year-olds running up the stairs. I grabbed a scrunchy and put my hair up into a high messy bun. "3… 2…1…" I counted. On one, Nicole and Claire came barging into my room.

"Lily!" Nicole exclaimed. I laughed. "Nikki!"

"Mom said to get up," Claire told me as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "She wanted us to tell you that we got to go to Diagon Alley today."

I rolled my eyes at the information that was passed on to me. Diagon Alley was the place where all wizards basically bought their supplies. I was going there today because tomorrow I would be shipped off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had been offered to attend two schools over the summer, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts.

I chose Hogwarts. Beauxbatons was an all girl school. I would've went crazy.

"Tell Lorraine I'll be down in a sec, alright?" I told the twins. They squealed with excitement and disappeared down the stairs. I could hear them telling Drake and Lorraine what I had said. I shook my head and grabbed my jacket off the chair.

Before placing my wand into my pocket, I flicked my wrist and muttered, "_Evanesco_." I watched as my messy room became completely clean.

I'll have to remember to find a way to retrieve all my clothes back.

When I was ten, I found out that a man and a woman had dropped me off on the Taylor's doorstep. Immediately I had assumed that they were my parents but Lorraine had said that they were my aunt and uncle. I still don't know who my parents are so I go by the name of Lillian Minerva Taylor.

"Ah there you are!" exclaimed Lorraine as I descended the stairs. Lorraine Taylor was a petite woman and Drake was a somewhat muscular man. They had five children. Edward was two years older than and in his last year at Hogwarts. Jesse was the second oldest and fifteen. Their daughter, Sophie, is only five months older than I am. Which leaves me, Lily, stuck at home with two twin girls all day while Drake and Lorraine work.

I always wondered why I couldn't go to Hogwarts when I was eleven like the others. But this year… this year I was going to Hogwarts and I would be considered a fourth year. Every year since I was eleven, Lorraine had tutored me in many subjects that were taught at Hogwarts. It was nice for a while until I started wanting friends.

"Lily," Lorraine addressed me as I made my way over to the fireplace. "Before we leave, Drake and I would like to talk to you." I raised a dark eyebrow in the direction of my adoptive parents. Maybe now I would finally know who my real parents really were. I shrugged and followed the adults into the kitchen.

I took a seat at the kitchen table. Lorraine and Drake sat across from me. Both of them looked nervous. Maybe I was right. Maybe I really was going to find out everything I always wanted to know about my parents. "What is it?" I asked. I heard my own voice waver. I locked my fingers together to keep them from shaking uncontrollably.

Lorraine exchanged a look with Drake before the two of them looked back at me. "Lily," Drake began. "We've done our best to raise you as a muggle and as a witch since you were a baby. We've educated you on everything from Nicholas Flamel to the Golden Trio." I nodded, urging him to continue.

Where was he going with this?

"Your father and mother had a part in destroying He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named," Drake said. I rolled my eyes. I started learning about the Dark Lord when I was nine. I thought it was ridiculous to call him anything but his name and I still do.

"My parents destroyed Voldemort?" I asked them. They exchanged more nervous glances with one another. It was like they thought he would return just by me saying his name. Finally, the two nodded. "Who are they?" I was becoming extremely anxious now. I wanted to know who the hell my parents were. "Tell me!"

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," Lorraine quickly said.

Had I really heard right? The Chosen One was indeed my father. No. That wasn't right. If my parents really were Harry and Ginny, then there was no way in hell that they would willingly give me up. It just… It didn't make any sense. Ginny's mother loved children. She'd disown the two before they gave me up. "Why--?" I croaked out. "Why would they not want me?"

My body began to rack with sobs and in no time, Lorraine was by my side holding me as I cried. "There. There," Lorraine soothed. "They wanted you. They really did but they were in hiding, Lily. At the time, they were in hiding. Voldemort's followers were out for revenge. They didn't want anything happening to you."

"But why not send me to live with my grandparents? Or other family members?"

My parents were famous… Wow. Finally, I had the truth of who I was. Who I really was.

I was Lillian Minerva Potter.

It all made sense. Lily was the name of Harry's mother and Minerva was the name of a retired professor from Hogwarts.

"They thought it'd be some of the very first places they would check," Lorraine replied. "Hermione wanted to keep you as if you were a stray pup they found."

"Hermione? As in… Hermione Granger?" I practically shouted as I jumped out of my seat. Hermione Granger was my idol. Since I was little, I wanted to be a great witch like her. Lorraine and Drake nodded. "She's your aunt," Drake replied. "She married Ron Weasley, your mothers brother."

I'm sure my eyes were bugging out of my head by now. Who would've thought that an orphan, such as me, was related to some of the most famous witches and wizards of all time? My father defeated the Dark Lord!

"Anything else… I should know?" I asked.

"Yes," Lorraine said. "You're going to be meeting Hermione and Ron today."

That was when my world went black. I knew I had fainted.


	3. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

**A/N:**_Two reviews?! Do I honestly suck that bad that I can't get more than two reviews! I know it's definitely possible for that to happen so come on people! At least 5 would be nice! _

_Also, since I barely got any reviews, I'm changing this back to Narrative. I tend to write better that way anyway. If you think it'd be better in Lily's POV, like the first chapter, after you read this chapter please let me know because I want to just stick with a certain writing style!!! Or… if you prefer both, I can always have Lily's POV at the end of every chapter. Lemme know!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The wind blew ferociously as a group of four stared down at an unconscious teenager lying upon a bench. Concerned expressions were embedded into each of their faces.

"Lily?" Lorraine called out to the teenager as she knelt down beside her. Gently, the older woman brushed a strand of brown hair out of the girls face. She smiled gently as Lily stirred. It seemed that the rest of the group was happy with the progress also.

"I think she's coming through!" A red-haired man exclaimed. The woman behind him, a bushy-haired witch, rolled her eyes and snapped, "Move out of my way, Ronald!" The man identified as Ronald, or Ron, stifled his laughter and moved out of the way. The snappy witch finally took her place beside Ron.

Lily's eyes snapped open but immediately shut due to the bright light the sun was giving off. Drake laughed heartedly and said, "Obviously she didn't take the news too well."

"What 'ave we got here?" A husky yet cheerful male voice asked as he approached. Snappy the Witch turned to the newcomer and smiled with happiness in excitement. She threw her arms around the tall man and hugged him tightly.

The man gave a deep laugh and hugged the woman back. "Nice to see you again, Hermione," the man said. His eyes twinkled and when he smiled, small dimples formed.

Lorraine shot a smile up at Hagrid before turning back to the teenager. "Lily?" Lorraine asked; concern evident upon her features. Hagrid made his way over to Lily, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as he laughed.

Lily's eyes reopened and widened at the sight of Rubeus Hagrid. "Ah!" Lily screamed. "Get away from me!" Lily jumped from her spot upon the wooden bench as she pulled her wand out of her pocket. She pointed the wand right in Hagrid's face.

Ron laughed and looked at Hermione, "I told you she was coming through." All Hermione could do was roll her eyes.

"Sweetheart," Drake said to Lily as he approached the young witch. "We're in Diagon Alley."

More confusion passed over Lillian Potter's face. She couldn't believe that she had been transported into the wizarding world without being awake!

Lily looked around, in search of more familiar faces. She only recognized Lorraine and Drake. None of their children were anywhere in sight. "Diagon Alley?" Lily repeated Drake's words.

The group of people around Lily nodded as they also looked concerned. Lily rubbed her head and redid her hair into the same messy bun she had worn earlier. "Lily," Lorraine said. Lily's attention turned to face her surrogate mother. "Meet your aunt and uncle, Ron and Hermione Weasley. Ron is to be your Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione is the Headmistress."

Lily nodded a 'hello' at Ron and Hermione before gazing about the giant man who had scared her half to death earlier. "And this is Rubeus Hagrid," Lily continued with a gesture towards the tall man. "He's the Game Keeper at Hogwarts; has been since your father first attended the school."

The girl's eyes widened at Hagrid. "You… you knew my father?" Lily stammered. Hagrid shook his head in confusion until Hermione placed a gentle hand upon the giants arm. "Hagrid, this is Harry and Ginny's daughter, Lillian Minerva Potter," Hermione explained. Hagrid's confused expression turned into a wide grin as he looked back and forth between the two witches.

"Is she really?" Hagrid asked in awe. "I thought she was dead."

"Everyone did, Hagrid," Ron explained to his old friend. "Except for six people. We're sorry we left you out of the circle like that."

Hagrid nodded. He seemed to understand.

"Now let's see here!" Lorraine exclaimed with definitely too much enthusiasm for any one person to hold. A piece of long parchment appeared in her hand. "You got your wand and since you are starting behind the others, we need to buy your supplies that are required for first, second, third and fourth year students."

Lily groaned in annoyance. She hated shopping more than anything in the whole world, especially when it came to buying school supplies. "Do we really need all that?" Lily asked. "Can we even afford it?"

Drake and Lorraine chuckled. "We're putting three children through Hogwarts," Drake explained. "One more won't hurt."

Ron cleared his throat and pulled a satin sack from his cloak. "This is from Harry and Ginny," Ron explained as he handed the pouch to Lorraine. "It's full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts." Lorraine nodded as she went through the satin bag. Her eyes widened at the amount.

"There's a lot in here!" Lorraine exclaimed.

Ron nodded and smiled. "They want you to use that to pay for Lily's supplies and robes."

"And what about Christmas?" Drake asked. "Did her parents mention anything about the Holidays? Is she to return to America with us? Or meet up with them somewhere?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks with one another. Ron nudged Hermione, urging her to talk. The bushy haired witch rolled her eyes and answered in a whisper, "Harry and Ginny came out of hiding a year ago. He starts at Hogwarts as the Dark Arts professor. The whole Weasley lot is having a big get together at Hogwarts along with the other students who don't go home for the holidays. They've requested Lily join us. Would you like to join us? You and your family are most welcome."

Lorraine looked at Drake as if asking for permission. She wanted to go more than anything but Drake was awfully close with his family and she wasn't too sure if he would want to go or not. "We'd love to," Drake replied. His response earned a squeal from Lorraine and a cheer from Hermione.

Lily folded her arms across her chest and sighed. She hated shopping and didn't want to have to be here any longer than she had to. "Oh yes, Lily!" Lorraine spoke up. "We'll be staying the night here in London before you leave for Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Why don't you stay at the Burrow until she leaves? She can meet her family," Ron blurted out. His outburst resulted in a hard jab in the sides from Hermione. "Bloody hell, 'Mione! What was that for?"

"Honestly, Ron! Your mum thinks her grandchild is dead. She'd have our heads if she found out that she really wasn't!" Hermione shouted. Lily covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Nonsense!" Ron exclaimed. "Mum may want to strangle us at first but she'll see Lily and fall right in love with her. She'll be able to meet her grandparents, her cousins, aunts and uncles. She can get acquainted with Eliza!"

Lily's hidden laughter subsided at the mention of this Eliza. "Eliza?" Lily asked with curiosity. "Who is she?"

"Our daughter," Hermione replied. "She'll be helping you around Hogwarts and such." Lily nodded slowly, not quite sure if she understood or not.

"Could we stay at the Burrow?" Lily asked after a moment of thought. "I'd love to meet my family. Will my parents be there?"

Ron sighed and shook his head 'no'. "'Fraid not," Ron answered. "All the professors have to check in tonight so Hermione, Harry and I won't be there."

"But my mother?" Lily asked. She knew the answer would also be no but she could only hope. "Is she a professor too?"

"Transfiguration," Hermione explained. "But I'm afraid you won't be seeing a lot of Ginny."

Lily raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why not?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged smiles before Hermione replied, "She's seven months pregnant. The doctors said its twins – a boy and girl."

Lily smiled happily and hugged Lorraine and Drake. She had hoped that she would get to have her parents all to herself for a while but she was happy that she would have her very own siblings in just a little less that two months.

"So why don't we go buy you your supplies, hm?" Lorraine asked as she shuffled her husband and Lily inside the store Flourish and Blotts. Lily glanced over her shoulder at a laughing Hermione and Ron. 'Help me!' Lily mouthed. Her plea seemed to only cause the duo to laugh harder.

"Lorraine reminds me so much of Mum that it's scary," Ron whispered to Hermione as they started to follow the other three into the large bookstore.


	4. Chapter Three: Damian Malfoy

_I really hate Toshiba! Their chargers only last like... five months. My boyfriend is actually working on fixing mine right now. Anyway, a new character is introduced this chapter! And next chapter... Lily meets the Weasleys!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Lily groaned in frustration as Hermione and Lorraine dragged her from shop to shop. She had always found the wizarding world to be quite exciting but all day of it was becoming a huge bore. As she walked, she drug her feet and stared down at the ground, not realizing where she was walking.

"Oomph!" Lily called out as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. The books she held had gone flying. "Watch where you're going!"

No answer came from the one she had collided with. Lily lifted her head and found her brown eyes staring into the crystal blue depths of a boy with shaggy blond hair. "Terribly sorry," the boy muttered as he helped Lily find her books. "I'm Damian Malfoy. And you are?"

Lily's hand stopped midair at the introduction of the boy. Malfoy. She had heard that name from somewhere but where?

Then it dawned on her.

According to Lorraine and Drake, the Malfoy name had belonged to a pureblood wizarding family that had hated muggle wizards. Could this boy also hate the muggle-borns? But he seemed so kind. Surely she had to be wrong.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked. His gentle voice seemed to bring Lily out of her stupor. Lily nodded and continued on gathering the rest of her books. "What did you say your name was?"

Lily stood, holding her stack of books tightly against her chest. She glared at the boy with daggers. All Malfoys hated muggle-born wizards. Lily was sure that Damian Malfoy was the same way. "That's because I didn't," Lily spat as she turned into Flourish and Blotts.

Damian stared in a daze as the brunette disappeared. He shook his head in bewilderment before getting up the courage and following her inside. "Excuse me!" Damian called out as he followed Lily.

The brunette rolled her eyes. _Didn't he ever give up?_ Lily thought to herself. She shook her head before quickly turning on her heels, still glaring daggers of death at the blond. "Can I help you with something?" Lily asked with puddles of venom in her tone.

Damian jumped at the wickedness in the girl's tone. Why was she acting like this when she didn't even know him? That question weighed heavily throughout Damian's mind. He had to find out. "Yes," Damian replied. "I'd like to know your name."

"Lily," was all the brunette replied. Sure, she probably should've told him her full name but Malfoy had also been the last name of the boy who enjoyed harassing her family in school. She knew they were related. She had seen pictures of Lucius and Draco Malfoy before. This boy before her, this _Damian_, had the same bone structure as Lucius and Draco. But Damian's eyes weren't theirs.

The eyes of Damian Malfoy were beautiful and kind. They didn't seem wicked and cold at all.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Damian asked; his voice once again brought Lily out of her trance.

Brown met blue once again as Lily stared directly at the boy. She didn't know what to say. She was sure that if she mentioned that her last name was actually Potter that this boy would give her more trouble than Draco had given Harry. Lily sighed and responded, "This will be my first year there."

"So you're a first year? You don't look it."

"I'm fourteen."

"First years are eleven."

"At the requests of my parents, I was not to be allowed to start with the other first years of my age. There was something going on at the time. I don't know what because well, I never knew my parents," she lied. Her words surprised Damian and his eyes widened.

"So you're a what? A fourth year?" Damian asked. He seemed unsure of himself and of his question. He didn't know whether or not he was asking the right or wrong question. He ran a hand through his shaggy blond locks in nervousness and confusion.

Lily nodded and replied, "That's right. I've been learning magic since I was five years old."

Damian's eyes widened in astonishment causing Lily to giggle. "F-five?" Damian choked out. "Most of us don't start learning until we're ten or eleven!"

"Well I'm not most people. Now am I, Mister Malfoy?" Lily asked as she walked off.

Damian's mouthed dropped as he watched Lily walk away in the direction of two women. He couldn't help but think of how interesting Lily was but most of all, he couldn't wait to see her again.


	5. Chapter Four: The Burrow

**A/N: **_Ok so this chapter is kinda stinky... But it's long. Anyway, in this chapter there is mention of Fred giving Ginny a necklace. I made that up just so you don't all bite my head off._

_Now, thanks to all my reviewers and be sure to review!_

* * *

** Chapter Four**

"Harry!" a woman's voice called out from a kitchen.

Harry rolled his eyes as he closed his trunk with the help of his wand._What now_? Harry groaned inwardly to himself.

With a sigh, he stood from the queen size bed and made his way out of his room then down the stairs. He turned sharply into the kitchen and smiled when he saw his beautiful red-haired wife, with a more than large stomach.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

The woman squealed with excitement as she handed him the telephone. "It's Ron!" she exclaimed in a whisper. Harry raised an eyebrow in her direction before putting the telephone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Harry asked, still eyeing his wife with suspicion.

"Hiya, Harry!" Ron's voice came from the other end of the telephone.

"Using Muggle technology, Ron?" Harry asked with a laugh.

There was silence from the other end and Harry had to fight to control his laughter. It was obvious that Ron was busy pouting about Harry's remark. "Well how else are we supposed to reach you, Mate?" Ron finally asked. "You're in the Muggle world. We're at the Burrow. It's mighty difficult."

"Tell him already," Harry heard Hermione hiss in the background. He was sure that Ron was rolling his eyes at his wife by now.

"Give me a second, will you?" Ron hissed back at Hermione. "Geez. Sorry about that, Harry. Hermione's been a little bit moody… OW! Hey, whadda do that for?"

Harry snickered as he watched Ginny pace excitedly around the house, cleaning up things that didn't need cleaning -- the Muggle way. Harry rolled his eyes as he remembered when Ginny had told him she was pregnant again.

"Walking around is healthy for the baby," she had said, "Until I give birth, I'm doing everything the Muggle way."

She had been like that with both pregnancies but this time around she was more emotional and more energetic.

"Listen, Ron," Harry said, interrupting an argument between Ron and Hermione. "I got to get going soon. What is it that you needed?"

More silence and because of this, Harry Potter didn't know if something was terribly wrong or not. He also couldn't help but realize that his pregnant wife had stopped vacuuming the carpet.

From her place in the living room, Ginny stared at Harry; her green eyes danced with excitement. Sure she already knew what her brother had called about but she wanted him to be the one to tell Harry. It was more exciting that way.

"We found her, Harry," Ron said. Harry, with shock and confusion written all over his face, glanced at Ginny, who only nodded. "We found Lily."

"How is she?" Harry quickly asked. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about all of this. He was glad that his daughter had been found and everything but more than anything, he wanted to see her. "She look okay? Does she know magic? Has she been accepted to Hogwarts yet?"

"Calm down, Harry!" Hermione, who had taken the phone from a laughing Ron, shouted. "She's beautiful. She's definitely a mix of you and Ginny. Right now she's in Diagon Alley finishing up shopping with Lorraine Taylor. We're bringing her by The Burrow tonight. She's staying there until she leaves tomorrow."

"Whose brilliant idea was that – inviting her back to The Burrow?" Harry asked. "Are you suicidal?"

"It wasn't my idea!" Hermione snapped. "It was Ronald's. I guess he just missed her so much that he wants her to be around."

"Well, make sure that –"

"She knows you and Ginny already won't be there. She's a bit disappointed but she understands about the pregnancy and you having to head to Hogwarts early."

"Tell her we'll be looking forward to seeing her there, Hermione," Harry said. "Is she going by Taylor or Potter?"

"Her acceptance letter was addressed to a Lily Potter. We enrolled her that way."

Harry nodded to no one. He could still feel Ginny's gaze on him. "Thank you, Hermione. Tell Ron I said thank you too. Protect her for us."

"She doesn't need protection, Harry. Lorraine and Drake have been teaching her since she was a five-year-old running amuck."

"So they raised her in a house of magic?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "You picked her because she's a lot like Molly, didn't you?"

Harry smiled over at Ginny and answered, "Yeah. I guess I did. …Look, Hermione, I got to get going. I'm leaving soon. Will you and Ron be there tonight or tomorrow?"

"We were planning on getting there tonight but with Lily and everything, we'll probably catch the train with her and Eliza tomorrow morning. Hagrid will make sure everything's ready. Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Hermione," Harry told his friend before hanging up. His eyes narrowed in Ginny's direction. "You knew."

"Who?" Ginny asked in a more than innocent tone. "Me?"

Harry laughed before taking his wife into his arms and kissing her. "It's exciting isn't it?" Harry asked. "Our daughter is fourteen years old already and tomorrow she'll be starting Hogwarts."

"Did Ron tell you?" Ginny asked as she wrapped her arms around her husband; her protruding stomach separated them.

"Tell me what? About Lily? Yes."

"No," Ginny replied, shaking her head. Pieces of red hair fell out of her hair tie and surrounded her face. "She was accepted into two schools, Harry."

Harry gave her a quizzical look.

"She was also accepted into Beauxbatons," Ginny answered with a sigh. "Two schools wanted our daughter."

"That's amazing!" Harry exclaimed. "How often does that happen?"

Ginny laughed as she shook her head while her husband, the famous Harry Potter, pranced around the room with excitement.

* * *

At nearly seven o'clock, Hermione had arrived back at Diagon Alley to pick up Lily. The Taylor's had also been invited to stay but they had insisted on returning back to Maine because they knew Jesse and Edward weren't packing their things.

"Will they like me?" Lily asked Hermione. Her voice was quiet and shy as she asked the question. She was more nervous about meeting her long lost family than leaving the comfort of the Taylor household.

Hermione let out a sigh and patted Lily's shoulder as they walked down the dirt pathway to The Burrow. "Sure," Hermione replied with a smile. "If there's anyone they're going to hate it'll be me and Ron."

Lily stopped in her tracks with wide eyes and stared at Hermione. The bushy haired witch turned around and upon noticing Lily's frightened expression, she laughed. "It'll only be because we kept you from Molly," Hermione replied. "Now come on."

The brunette nodded before quickly catching up to Hermione. She remained quiet for the rest of the walk.

"Hello?" Hermione called out as she entered The Burrow. Lily stayed close to Hermione, clutching her hand tightly. She could feel herself shaking with each step she took. "Anyone here?"

No one answered but soon a smiling plump woman with red hair came running down the stairs. Her arms were open as she pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked once she was let out of the embrace.

"Oh he's around here somewhere," the woman replied. Lily smiled at her. The woman's attitude reminded her of Lorraine and Lily found herself feeling safe here at The Burrow. "And who's this?" The woman asked. Her attention was now focused on the frightened teenager.

"That's why I want to know where Ron is," Hermione replied. "I'm not taking all the blame." The woman looked at Hermione with puzzlement in her eyes before gesturing both of the girls further into the household.

As she followed the woman and Hermione, Lily looked around the small house. It was every bit of magical with moving pictures and the chores doing themselves. Her eyes landed on a picture of a couple. The man had black hair with glasses while the woman had red hair, much like the plump woman, and they both looked extremely happy together.

That's when Lily knew. The people in the picture were definitely her parents.

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked. Lily nodded and caught up with the older witch once again.

The plump woman had led the two out back. There she was greeted by a whole group of people, many of them dawning red hair.

"Ronald!" Hermione screeched as she bounded over to her husband, who was bouncing a toddler on his knee. "You better have not been trying to hide from me and put that baby down. We've got some explaining to do."

Ron rolled his eyes before handing the toddler over to a beautiful blonde, probably the child's mother.

Lily stood a great distance away from the group, feeling out of place and a bit unwelcome. She only moved over to the group when Ron gestured for her to approach them. "Who's that?" A blonde haired girl, around fourteen asked.

Everyone's attention was now on Lily and she didn't like it.

Ron and Hermione walked over to Lily. Ron appeared nervous, just like she did.

"Mum, Dad," Ron began. His voice was shaky as he spoke. Hermione jabbed him hard in the side with her elbow. "We'd like you to meet you-your granddaughter."

The two oldest red heads stared in shock at Ron and Hermione at their words.

"Not possible," the plump woman said. "All our grandchildren are right here."

"Molly, Arthur," Hermione said. She clutched on to Lily's wrist before practically dragging her over to the two oldest Weasley's. "This is Lily."

Molly's eyes teared up but she still kept on smiling. "My Lily?" Molly asked in a barely audible whisper. "Lily Potter?"

Lily nodded slowly, still not speaking. "You're supposed to be dead," Arthur Weasley piped up but it was clear that he was in shock and happy just like Molly was.

"She's been in the states," Hermione explained. "Surely you remember Lorraine and Drake Taylor?"

Molly nodded before scooping Lily up into a tight hug. "You're so beautiful," Molly whispered still hugging her long forgotten grandchild. "Come now." Molly pulled away and led Lily over to the group of gawking Weasley's. "Eat up."

Hermione and Ron approached the group but was stopped by Molly. The old woman had her hands placed upon her waist with a look of fury on her face. "Hold it you two," Molly scolded. "Explain. Right this minute."

"Harry and Ginny made us do it!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and said, "Three months after Lily was born, when you all thought she died in that fire, we had taken her to live with the Taylor's while Ginny and Harry were in hiding. She took the last name Taylor and we ran into her in Diagon Alley. Ron here invited her to stay with us and we'll take her to the station tomorrow with Eliza."

Molly nodded before glancing over to Lily and smiled. "Alright," Molly Weasley answered. "But I'm still not finished with the two of you. Now go enjoy the company." Hermione and Ron nodded in unison before joining Ron's brothers. "Lily, you can room with Elizabeth for the night."

Lily looked over at the blonde that she was sitting next to and asked, "I thought your name was Eliza."

"It is," Eliza replied. "But my full name is Elizabeth. I'm also called Eli." Lily nodded and glanced around the group.

This was her family. This was where she belonged but she couldn't help feel a bit of sadness deep down. Her parents weren't here but she'd get to see them soon enough.

"Where'd you get that?" An older man asked. Lily turned to look at him and noticed that he was examining her necklace. "Looks like somethin' my brother made a while ago back in our Hogwarts days."

"Lorraine said that it was held tightly in my hand when I was left with her," Lily replied. "She said it belonged to my mother."

Ron looked closer and replied, "That's the necklace Fred gave Ginny one year for Christmas, isn't it, George?"

The man, identified as George, examined Lily's necklace. He held out his hand. "Can I see it please?" Lily nodded and unclasped her necklace before handing it over to George.

The man examined it closely, rubbing his fingers over it every now and then. "It's the exact same one," George murmured, his voice becoming choked up at the thought of his deceased twin. "Ginny said she was going to give it to you so you'd always have a piece of Fred but she hadn't been planning on giving it to you until you were of age."

"She must have thought I needed it when she handed me over to Lorraine," Lily said.

"Did zee treat you alright?" A beautiful blonde with glowing white skin asked. Lily nodded and let out a small gasp when she recognized the woman as Fleur Delacour.

"I was accepted to Beauxbatons too!" Lily exclaimed. Fleur's face lit up with excitement at the news.

"But you're going to Hogwarts, no?" Fleur asked. Lily nodded again but Fleur's excited expression only fell a little bit. "That's fine too. Hogwarts is a great school. Your whole family went there."

Lily nodded and conversed the rest of the day with the Weasley family. She liked being here. She felt safer than she had ever felt before. She couldn't wait to see her parents tomorrow and become more acquainted with her cousin, Eliza. She even found herself excited to see Damian Malfoy.


	6. Chapter Five: Arrival

**A/N: **_I'm not entirely sure how I like this chapter so let me know what you think._

_I introduce a couple of new characters such as two more Weasley's, a Finnagan, a Longbottom and a Ravenclaw. 100 points if you can guess who the Ravenclaw is related too even though it doesn't give a description of it yet. I also introduce Edward, Jesse and Sophie in this chapter. Enjoy and review people! I only got one review last chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Arrival**

"It'll be okay," Elizabeth Weasley told her cousin the next morning as soon as they had boarded the Hogwarts Express. "It won't be nearly as bad as what the first years always have to endure. They get made fun of constantly."

Lily raised a dark eyebrow in Eliza's direction. "And you're saying I won't be made fun of?" Lily asked. "I'm a fourth year, Liz. A fourth year who has never even attended Hogwarts!" Lily groaned in frustration as she placed her trunk on the rack attached to the wall. "I should've gone to Beauxbatons. There I wouldn't have to impress boys."

Eliza smirked as she took a seat while pulling a black and white kitten, who she had named Patches, out of its carrier. "I'm telling you, Lil," Eliza said. "Everything will be fine. You've got family there. We'll protect you."

Lily Potter gave a small smile before taking her place in a seat across from Eliza. They were just about to engage into a conversation about Quidditch when their cabin door opened.

"Fancy seeing you here," the voice said.

Earning a groan from Lily, she turned to the open door where Damian Malfoy stood. "Can we help you?" Lily asked with as much venom in her voice that she could muster.

"Well," Damian said. "The rest of the train's full and I was just wondering if I could join you." Lily glanced over at her cousin, as if she was asking for approval. She wished that Eliza would be upset just so Damian would get lost but unfortunately for Lily, Eliza didn't disapprove. She moved over in her seat, making room for Damian.

"How was your summer, Eli?" Damian asked as he scratched the kitten behind its ears.

"Not bad," Eliza replied. "Crookshanks died over the summer so Mum took me and got me Patches here. Then Aunt Fleur had her baby."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur named her Gabriella, after Aunt Fleur's sister, Gabrielle."

Damian nodded and turned back to Lily. He gave her a cheeky smile and asked, "And how do you know Eli?"

"We're cousins," Eliza piped up before Lily could even say anything. "We just found out yesterday actually. Grandmum nearly blew a casket when Mum and Dad told her about the grandchild she thought went up in a house fire."

Lily glowered at Eliza.

"Cousins?" Damian asked. He seemed shocked at this sudden knowledge. "Another Weasley?"

Lily hesitated before asking, "Don't you think your parents will be upset that you told someone – someone who comes from a family of Death Eaters –" Lily grinned to herself at seeing Damian's hurt expression. She didn't necessarily like hitting below the belt but in this case – no matter how big a crush she had on Damian – she didn't care. "What I'm trying to say is, do you think they'd approve?"

"Everyone at Hogwarts will know who you are, Lily," Eliza stated. "And besides, Damian isn't like his hideous father. He's more like his mother anyway."

"Who --?" Lily began to ask Damian, but he quickly cut her off.

"Her name is Luna Lovegood," Damian replied. "Works for the _Quibbler_ now. She took her father's place after he died."

"Wasn't she working at the Ministry?" Lily asked.

Damian nodded. "Yeah but then got pregnant with my prat of a baby brother. He starts at Hogwarts next year. And listen… I'm not angry for the way you treated me. Sometimes Mum treats my own father like he's the scum of the Earth but it's only when he brings up Voldemort."

Lily sighed, suddenly regretting the way she had jumped to conclusions about Damian Malfoy. It was more than obvious that Damian was like his mother, minus the loony part. "I really am sorry," Lily apologized. She extended her hand which Damian took to shake. "Lily Potter. Pleased to meet you."

"A Potter?" Damian asked, clearly in shock. "But you speak like an American."

"I was raised in Maine by another family."

"So are you related to Harry Potter by chance?"

Lily stifled a giggle as she watched Eliza roll her eyes as if the answer was already obvious. "He's my father," Lily replied. "So yes, in a way, I am a Weasley."

"Lucky you," Damian grumbled. "All my Dad is famous for is trying to assassinate Albus Dumbledore! Mum on the other hand was there during the battle at the Ministry of Magic during Harry Potter's fifth year."

"I've met her once," Lily answered. "I was six. She gave me a pair of radish earrings."

"I wondered where those went too. Everyone always made fun of her for wearing them."

"Knock, knock," Another voice called from the cabin doorway. All three teenagers turned to see Hermione standing there. A whole group of eyes were trying to get a peak into the cabin to see who could earn the Headmistress' attention besides her daughter. "How are you holding up, Lily?"

Hermione's question to her niece caused the group to break out in whispers. The Headmistress entered the cabin and the mouths of the group seemed to drop when Lily's brown eyes gazed at them.

"Alright!" Eliza exclaimed as she stood. She moved toward the cabin doorway, blocking her cousin from view. The group of Hogwarts students groaned.

"Who is that?" A bronze-haired girl, much taller than most of the group, asked. By the colors she wore – scarlet and gold – she was a Gryffindor.

Eliza looked around and from what she could tell most of the group were Gryffindors except for a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"None of your business," Eliza snapped to the group. "She already insulted Damian Malfoy."

More whispers broke out through the group.

"So she's one of those kind huh?" The girl asked.

"Oh come off it, Keira," A brunette girl with blue highlights asked. She wore the colors of Ravenclaw, blue and bronze. "That's Lily Potter." The brunette pushed pass Eliza and entered the cabin where a squeal of excitement came from within.

"How come she gets in?" Keira whined.

"You sound just like your father," Eliza snapped.

"How's Lily holding up?" A brown-haired boy asked as he approached an older looking boy with raven-colored hair who wore a red streak in his tied back hair. They both wore the colors of Ravenclaw.

"And," Eliza began. "How does she know you?"

"We're Lorraine and Drake's kids – Edward and Jesse," the raven haired boy said. Without much effort, he looked over Eliza's shoulder and smiled. "I see Sophie's still in there. May we?"

Eliza stood aside to let Edward and Jesse enter the room. She quickly took her place back in the entrance. "Now off the rest of you go!" Eliza exclaimed.

"She's Harry and Ginny's daughter, right?" A tall, lanky, brown haired boy asked.

Eliza nodded and replied, "Fourth year like us. I'm sure eventually all of you busy bodies will hear her story soon enough. Now get going. It's too crowded in there as it is!"

Much of the group disappeared, whispering to one another, except for five Gryffindors and one small Ravenclaw. Eliza couldn't help but notice that out of the five Gryffindors, she was related to two of them.

"You already saw her already," Eliza told Michael, her Uncle George and Aunt son, and Esme, her Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's daughter. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually," Esme answered. "We came to talk to you. Most of us did."

"Dad says he'll disown her if she's in anything but Gryffindor," Michael said with a chuckle.

Eliza rolled her eyes and said, "He's obviously been hanging around my father too much."

"Eliza, come here for a moment," Hermione called from within the cabin. Eliza turned and gave a slight nod to her mother before turning back to the other Hogwarts students.

"I got to go," Eliza replied. Eliza turned her attention to the lanky fellow. "Save me a seat at Hogwarts, Will?"

William Longbottom nodded just as Eliza closed the door. The blonde turned her attention towards her mother and two friends before taking her seat back beside Damian.

"We must make a decision," Hermione told the trio. "Should Lily be sorted with the First Years or in my office?"

Damian and Eliza gave a glance at Lily, as if asking for her opinion on the matter.

"I don't care honestly," Lily replied. "I don't want special treatment just because I'm the daughter of the Boy Who Lived or related to half the Hogwarts staff."

Damian Malfoy let out a chuckle, earning him a jab in the ribs from Eliza and a deathly glare from Lily.

"We've all gone through the Sorting Ceremony," Eliza told her mother. "I think she should go through it too. Technically she's a First Year anyway."

* * *

"Firs' 'Ears! Firs' 'Ears! Over 'ere!" Rubeus Hagrid called out to the small and scared new Hogwarts students. Lily climbed off of the train and flashed a smile in Hagrid's direction. The tall and burly man seemed to notice Lily, Eliza and Damian looking over at him. He smiled at them and waved before turning his attention back to the terrified newcomers.

"You know Hagrid?" Damian asked, surprised that Lily didn't run off at seeing the Game Keeper.

"We met in Diagon Alley," Lily replied. "That's why I'm not afraid of him now."

Eliza let out a sigh and led the way to the carriages that would lead them to Hogwarts.

* * *

Lily smiled brightly as she they reached the spot just as a carriage pulled up.

Once the carriage stopped, Lily reached her hand out and began to pet what looked like nothing but air.

"What are you doing?" Damian asked as he and Eliza climbed in the carriage with the bronze-haired girl from earlier.

"Don't you see it?" Lily asked. The group inside the carriage shook their heads 'no'. Lily shrugged and climbed in then carriage took off.

"Lily, this is Keira Finnagan," Eliza introduced. "She's a fourth year and in Gryffindor like us."

Lily nodded but she didn't appear to be paying much attention. Her reaction caused Keira to scoff.

"You do realize that the carriage isn't moving on its own right?" Lily asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Of course it is," Keira answered. "It always is."

"Thestrals," Lily replied. "Creatures normally invisible but they're visible to those who have witnessed death."

"And have you witnessed death, Lily?" Damian asked.

The brunette girl nodded and said, "Three years ago Lorraine and Drake didn't just have five children. They had another son named Shawn and he was three. He was also a triplet to their now six year old daughters, Nikki and Claire. Well, Shawn wondered off into the woods behind the house. We were all frantic while we searched for him for a few hours. Edward and I got there just in time to see a crazed wizard hit Shawn with the Killing Curse."

The three Gryffindors stared in shock as the carriage came to a halt outside of the school. No one said much to Lily as the climbed out of the carriage.

* * *

Lily Potter found her way and joined the First Years as they gathered around Hermione.

"My mum said the Deputy Headmaster would greet us," a scowling boy announced.

Hermione turned her attention to the boy and smiled. "Normally, Professor Longbottom would," Hermione replied. "But tonight isn't like any normal Welcome Ceremony. This is a very special occasion."

Lily let out a breath of air knowing that it was her aunt who would take over the Sorting Ceremony. She took her place beside Hermione, causing all the First Years to gap at her.

"She's not a First Year!" a girl with a shaky voice exclaimed.

"No she is not," Hermione answered. "This is her first year here at Hogwarts but she's a Fourth Year. Now if you will form a straight line and please follow me."

The small children formed a straight line as they were instructed and Hermione gave Lily's hand a reassuring squeeze as they proceeded to the Great Hall.

Hermione stopped in front of two large doors and announced, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall with the other students, you must first be sorted into your houses. The Sorting Ceremony is very important because, while you are here living at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. The houses have even produced heroes such as the Boy Who Lived, who will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. However, while you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points but any rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the staff and the rest of the students." Hermione scanned the group of nervous First Years then turned and smiled at Lily. "I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Lily watched the group for what seemed like an eternity. Many of the students attempted to flatten their hair and straighten their clothes before Hermione returned with a smile upon her face five minutes later.

"Come along," Hermione announced. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Hermione quickly turned and led Lily and the First Years through the large doors that had remained ajar. Lily stayed close to Hermione but glanced every few minutes at the First Years. Many were stepping on the shoes of other students and tripping.

"Welcome to another year!" Hermione called out as she stood before the Great Hall full of people. "And to the newcomers, welcome. Before we begin with the Sorting Ceremony, I would like to remind you that Harry Potter will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts for Professor Fringe—" Harry waved to the students and flashed a knowing grin at Lily. "And in a few months, we will be seeing a new Transfiguration teacher, Skylark Kiri, once Professor Ginevra Potter leaves to take care of her newborns. You will see her replacement in your Transfiguration classes and you will address him as Professor Kiri."

Hermione picked up a raggedy old hat as a long list appeared in her hand. "Before I begin with the First Years, I must first sort a new Fourth Year. She has never attended Hogwarts before so I expect all of you to give her a warm welcome. Lily."

Lily out a shaky sigh before walking forward and taking a seat on the bench beside Hermione. She jumped when the raggedy hat began to speak, "Ah! I've been waiting to see one of you. A Weasley and a Potter all in one." The Sorting Hat's voice filled the Great Hall with whispers.

"Quiet please!" Hermione shouted.

The room filled with silence and the Sorting Hat continued, "Thank you, Professor. Now where was I? Oh yes! A Weasley and a Potter! Marvelous. A little late starting aren't you? But that's understandable. Very understandable. You'll do wonders just like your entire family. You're extremely bright too… perhaps Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? …No, that simply wouldn't do. Oh no it won't. You may do wonders in Slytherin. However, a Weasley has never been there but you're also a Potter! A Potter would still do fine there. Let's see… Hmmm… You're definitely hard to place. Your father wasn't even this difficult. …Oh yes! I got it! Must not ruin tradition now. So I choose… Gryffindor!"


	7. Chapter Six: The Beginning

_So I've been reading a really awesome Ron/Hermione story called Everyday From Right Now by pacifickay. You should totally check it out if you love Ron/Hermione. It also has a bit of Harry/Ginny. _

_And I don't know why but as I was reading that story, I got inspired to write this chapter because I started thinking back to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

_Also a big thank you to my reviewers:_

_**moonlitroses733, bellandjacob, Twilight of the Opera, Maria, animallove6991, and Sunlitdayz14.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Beginning**

A tall and well built man sat behind his desk. His emerald green eyes roamed around his office before landing on a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. The picture his eyes were set upon was of a young witch and wizard, both screaming from Azkaban Prison.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" he asked himself, shaking his head.

This man was known as Alexander Wornall, the newest Minister of Magic. He was a decent fellow unlike Cornelius Fudge and many seemed to be pleased with his work after becoming Kingsley Shacklebolt's successor.

Alexander stood with a sigh and proceeded to walk over to a portrait of Kingsley. "Good morning, Kingsley," Alexander greeted with a forced smile. "I was wondering if you could do a bit of an errand for me."

The deceased Minister known as Kingsley Shacklebolt returned a strained smile and replied, "I would be delighted, Minister. I suppose with all the commotion you would like me to reach my dear friend Arthur Weasley?"

Alexander nodded. "I need to see him as quickly as possible," he replied. "This enquires about his granddaughter, Lillian Minerva Potter. You see, Kingsley, I was just going through the _Prophet_ and came upon an article by Gabrielle Delacur."

"Ah, yes. Fleur's little sister," Kingsley acknowledged. "She's the reporter who used to always write in French."

"Correct. She had an assignment not to long ago and it seems like there are some supporters of the Dark Lord still running around. I'm afraid that they're after Lillian and I'd prefer to keep Harry and Ginevra out of hiding."

"Perhaps Lily will end up saving the Wizarding World just like her family?" Kingsley Schaklebolt inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"She is just fourteen!" The Minister stated with shock evident in his deep voice. "There is no way! Who would help her?"

"Well, I've been hearing things from the other portraits around the Ministry," Kingsley began. "She has already befriended many students at Hogwarts like a young Elizabeth Weasley and a Damian Malfoy."

Alexander Wornall gasped in shock. "A Malfoy? She should stay away from them! May cause her problems just like Draco caused her father!"

Kingsley chuckled and replied, "Alexander, this Malfoy shall be no trouble at all. His mother is a very decent woman. Luna Lovegood from the _Quibbler._"

"Xenophilius' daughter?" Alexander questioned. "I didn't know she was married to a Malfoy!"

"Married to Draco," Kingsley answered. "Now, Minister, if you'll excuse me. I must go about that errand before Arthur takes his lunch break."

"Good luck, Kingsley," Alexander said just before the former Minister disappeared from his portrait.

Alexander ran a hand over his face just before glancing back at the newspaper. Hopefully nothing would go wrong anytime soon.

* * *

Lily and Eliza ran down the halls of Hogwarts, breathing heavily with their Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook in hand.

"You're lucky your father is the teacher," Eliza panted as they came to a slow stop in front of the door.

Lily rolled her eyes at her cousin. "I don't even know him!"

"But you will!" Eliza exclaimed. "After this class, you'll get to meet your mother too! Isn't that exciting?"

"For you maybe." Lily looked around before opening the door. "Where's Damian?"

"Probably running late like we are," Eliza groaned. "Now come on!" Eliza grabbed hold of the handle to and swung the door open.

"Ms. Weasley and Ms. Potter, so nice of you to join us on this fine morning," Harry addressed the two girls with a smile as they entered the room and sat at an empty table.

"We overslept, Uncle –" Eliza began but she was stopped by the stern look Harry through at her. "I mean… urgh…. We overslept… Professor…?" Harry nodded. "We overslept, Professor Potter."

"Well then perhaps you should invest in an alarm clock?" Harry asked, with a teasing grin plastered onto his lips.

Both Lily and Eliza nodded.

"Now that the whole class is here," Harry chuckled, staring back at his daughter and his niece. "Let's begin shall we?"

Lily watched as her father paced back and forth in the classroom. She had never realized just how handsome he was or how the only thing she had of his was the hair color.

"I am not here to brag about how I took down Lord Voldemort," Harry said to the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors. "But I am here to teach you of went on during the Dark Ages of my generation. Many of your professors and your parents were around then. Plenty of them helped me in the Final Battle and quite honestly, without them, I doubt I'd be alive and standing before you.

"Times are still unsafe even after the destruction of Voldemort. Plenty of Death Eaters are still running around, trying to disguise themselves as Muggles, but the Ministry is doing all they can to arrest them. Fourteen years ago, my wife and I were forced to abandon our child in order to protect our family. A Death Eater known as Jacob Blotcure was calling himself the New Dark Lord and many Death Eaters who had served under Voldemort were beginning to follow him. He eventually disappeared. As of right now, there has been no sign of him."

Harry stopped pacing and his green eyes met the eyes of his daughter's brown ones. "I will teach you all that I know," Harry promised the entire class but the promise held deeper meaning. He would do all he could to pass on his knowledge of the Dark Arts to Lily, in order to keep her alive. "There will be no beating around the bush." Harry's pacing started back up as he continued to scan his class. "I will help you master. Everything I taught Dumbledore's Army you will be taught. There's another war raging on out there and I am here to make sure that you survive."

* * *

_Hehehehe. And the plot thickens! I must admit that I enjoyed writing this chapter. Especially the whole teasing interaction with Harry. Now push the lil review button! Veet Veet! (Hurry hurry in french)_

* * *


	8. New Penname

Sorry it's not an update

Sorry it's not an update. I wasn't going to send this out but I don't want to lose my readers/reviewers!

This is my new name, Cinnamint Kitty. A friend of mine thought it up. Anyway, I'm formerly known as PrincessSolaria. Now I must get back to updating my profile so I can start to get updates for my stories out! Thanks!


	9. Unforgivable Curses

I do not own a portion of the dialogue. It is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I just loved MadEye!

Also, sorry it's so short. Didn't think it was in Word.

Now read, enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Unforgivable Curses**

"In this world, there are three curses that are considered unforgivable," Harry began as he paced back and forth. "Can anyone tell me what they are?" The man's green eyes scanned the room. The eyes of the students looked terrified and in awe. He smirked and landed his eyes on Damian as he came bolting in through the doors. "You're late, Mister Malfoy."

"Yes, I know. Well I –" Damian stuttered. "Michael Weasley set the clock backwards."

Harry chuckled, knowing all too well how Michael really was considering he was indeed the son of George Weasley, half of the prankster duo. "Very well then," Harry said. "Take a seat."

Damian scanned the room and took a seat in front of Lily and Eliza, grumbling about how he was going to murder Michael in his sleep.

"Mister Malfoy, how many unforgivable curses."

The blond boy rolled his eyes and answered, "Three, Professor."

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will…"

Pointing his wand at the black board, chalk picked itself up and began writing. "Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban," Harry informed, remembering the words of his former professor, Alastor Moody, when he himself was a fourth year. "The ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. But this is why I am here. To teach you ways of defending yourselves. You need to know what you're up against – to be prepared…" Harry glanced at his niece, Eliza. "Miss Weasley!" At Harry's call, Eliza's head shot up. "Just because we are related does not mean you can get away with murder! Your chewing gum does not need to be used in destroying Hogwarts property."

Eliza sighed and exchanged looks with Lily.

"So which curse shall we see first? …Potter!"

"Stop channeling Mad-Eye," a black-haired female said. All eyes turned to her and her cheeks immediately lit up with embarrassment.

"Miss Bell, detention," Harry said. Cassidy Bell blushed even more. "And five points from Gryffindor."

The eyes of the fourth year Gryffindors turned and glared at Cassidy. 'Sorry' she mouthed as her classmates turned away.

"Now, Miss Potter, name a curse."

"Imperious? The Taylors taught me all about that one."

Harry smiled, proud that his daughter had more knowledge than most her age. The Taylors had kept her well informed. "They would know about that being members of the Ministry and all." He turned to face the class. "Many witches and wizards claim that they only did Voldemort's bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the problem. How do we sort out the liars? Someone name another curse." No hands. "Come on. Don't be shy."

William Longbottom raised his hand to answer. Harry nodded and the tall, gangly boy stood. "There's the cruciatus curse."

"Correct! The torture curse! Who's next? Miss Weasley! Thank you so much for volunteering."

"But I…" Eliza began to protest.

"Next time it'll teach you from putting your gum on the bottom of the table."

Eliza sighed and stood. "The killing curse."

Harry nodded his approval and eyed Eliza as she sat down. "Only one person is known to have survived it," Harry said with more serious than what was ever possible for him. "And he's standing behind you."

"Survived it twice, didn't you, Professor?" asked Keira Finnagan.

"I suppose you could look at it that way," Harry replied as he leaned up against his desk. "But technically, I died the second time. I went to King's Cross where I was greeted by former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

"Then you defeated the Dark Lord," Keira acknowledged. "My da said he was there."

"Most of your parents were there and many died that day, Miss Finnagan," Harry said. "I knew a lot of people that died because of me and the majority of them were very close to me. From Albus Dumbledore to Fred Weasley. I hope most of you will take your time and go visit the falling." Harry sighed, trying to keep his emotions under control. "Read chapter seven for homework. It's all about the wars with Voldemort. I'll see you on Thursday."

The chairs moved as the students scrambled to get free of class. "Miss Potter?" Harry called out, turning his green eyes to look at the girl. Lily turned to look at him and Harry gasped. She was so much like Ginny… "Could you stay? I'll excuse you from your next class."

Lily hesitantly nodded as she approached Harry's desk.


	10. IMPORTANT AN! MUST READ!

Hey Readers!

Sorry there haven't been any updates lately. I've been sick off and on since September. I write when I feel up to it. But turns out I have a reason for being sick. On Saturday, I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. And right now? This baby is kicking my ass. I had the flu last week and now a pretty bad sinus infection. Of course along with that is nausea and a headache. So I'll update when I can. I also don't have internet access all the time. The place where I normally pick internet up from was on fire a week ago and it's closed indefinitely. Plus I use my fiancee's laptop because mine is broken. I have to buy a new one.

I know I shouldn't give excuses but I've been getting reviews and PMs asking when I'll update so I figured I'd post this A/N. As of right now? I don't know when I'll update but I'll keep writing chapters in my notebook.

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas

Cinnamint Kitty


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

Hey Faithful Readers!

So as you all know I've been pregnant. Not anymore!

On Tuesday, June 2, I woke up in labor. Of course I didn't know it! I simply thought I had wet myself because I already had a full bladder and back pain. The contractions started out at 30 minutes apart. Around 130 they were 10 minutes apart and by 2, they were at 3-4 minutes apart.

I went to the hospital, got checked in and had my water broken the rest of the way. That's when the real pain began. The nurses gave me medicine to help me dilate and every hour, I was up a centimeter. At 4 centimeters, I had an epidural. BEST DRUG EVER!! No lie. I couldn't feel anything from the chest down. I was in labor from 1030 am to 1147 pm. Didn't go to the hospital until 230 pm. The doctor/nurses said I did really good with being my first baby. Most women are in labor for almost 24 hours. I was only in labor for about 14.

So at 1147 pm EST, Emily Isabella Rae Booher came into the world kicking and screaming. Literally. That girl is the quietest thing in the world until you piss her off. So hopefully in a month updates will start up again. I gotta go now!

~Cinnamint Kitty


	12. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Just a quick author's note to address a few days… I know it takes a long time for me to update but please, PLEASE keep in mind that while I do enjoy writing, it's not my life. Emily comes first and she's a rather rambunctious soon-to-be three year old who honestly does keep me on my toes. I'm also a junior in college as an education major. Luckily I'm out for the summer (as of yesterday) so while I'll be spending most of the summer potty training my very stubborn daughter, I do plan on writing and I'm hoping to finish up a bunch of my stories. Which brings me to the real reason of this author's note…

How opposed are you guys to me taking down all of my unfinished stories? As of right now, there are no plans of abandonment except for one story that hasn't been updated in years. Two stories are going to be rewritten but I'd like to remove the unfinished stories, get reacquainted with a majority of them and then repost them on either a weekly or biweekly basis. I feel because I take so long to update sometimes that my readers have left and I want them to get reacquainted with my stories and the characters as if they were brand new. So what do you guys think? I will leave them up for a week before I make the decision to temporarily remove them or not.

Listed below are the stories that will be removed. The ones being rewritten will also be mentioned down below.

~Cinnamint Kitty

**Being Temp. Removed: **

Misery

Once Upon A Never After

Reincarnated

True Colors

The Secret Potter

Unintended

**Being Rewritten:**

The Will to Live

Who I Am

Right Here

If I Didn't Have You

Meant For Each Other

Two Worlds, One Family

**Undetermined:**

It's A Spys Life

Accidentally In Love

With You I Belong (Leaning towards rewrite!)

**Abandoned:**

The Ultimate Showdown


End file.
